Wielki PYTP/scenariusz
Wielki PYTP Ballada o Pepe (parodia odcinka "Ballada o Złobrodym") (Na biwaku u dziadków widać rozstawione namioty. Clyde gra na trąbce, by wszystkie dzieci wstały. Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe budzą się w swoim namiocie.) Fineasz: Yy! Czy to, kurcze, ktoś wiesza kota!? To pewnie... Mama Luigi: Mama Luigi! (Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe wychodzą z namiotu.) (Baljeet kaszląc wychodzi z namiotu. Za nim wychodzi Buford.) Baljeet: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że obaj jemy... Lektor: Zapałki! (Buford beka, przez co Baljeet mdleje.) Buford: To uwierz. (Fretka w szlafroku z ręcznikiem szczotką i płynem podchodzi do Betty Jo.) Fretka: Babciu, a gdzie wy tutaj macie...? Dundersztyc: Mój tajny guzik samozniszczenia!? Betty Jo: Jasne, skarbie. A chcesz też masaż i boski nektar? Fretka: Znam śmieszniejsze numery niż nuda. Zadzwonię do Stefy. (Fretka łączy się przez telefon, po czym opiera się o drzewo.) Clyde: Lewa jest dobra, prawa jest zła. (Fretka dotyka dłonią pomarańczowego mchu na drzewie.) Fretka: Zdaje się, że nie ma tu zasięgu. Clyde: Z dala od mchu. Dotkniesz raz, a pomarańczowy mech przeniknie przez skórę powodując straszne halucynacje. (Fretka zorientowała się, że dotknęła mchu.) Fretka: A!? O nie, to dobra strona czy zła strona!? Zaraz. (Piosenka "Just Dance" w wykonaniu Lady Gagi) (Cofając lub tańcząc się dotyka innego drzewa z pomarańczowym mchem.) Lady Gaga: Gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record, babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just Fretka: Mech! Pomarańczowy! Aaa! (Fretka siedzi na drzewie) Jak ja się tu dostałam? (Krzycząc spada z drzewa. Po wpadnięciu do krzaków kaszle.) Jak ja się tu dostałam? (W wolnym tempie krzycząc spada z drzewa. Po wpadnięciu do krzaków kaszle.) Jak ja się tu dostałam? (W szybkim tempie krzycząc spada z drzewa. Po wpadnięciu do krzaków kaszle.) (Widzi jak orzeł zabiera Pepe nad jezioro. Zwierzęta salutują sobie. Orzeł odlatuje, a Pepe odpływa na motorówce. Fretka podbiega do jeziora.) To Pepe pływa motorówką? Ho! Koleś: What the F***?! (Pepe wpływa na motorówce z przywiązaną Fretką do bazy Dundersztyca. Fretka zatrzymuje się za kamienie. 4 razy śmieje się. Pepe wchodzi do innego pomieszczenia.) (W kryjówce Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak! E, daj mi spokój ja się przeprowadzam, legalnie! (Chwila ciszy.) Legalnie! (Chwila ciszy.) Tak, chcesz zła, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? To będziesz miał zło! No, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Może byś się przywitał z moimi krokodylkami. (Otwiera basen z krokodylami pod Pepe.) Susan i Susan i Susan i Susan! Jedna ma imię po drugiej. Przygotuj się, żebyś był pyszny. (Fretka pokryta wodorostami wchodzi do kryjówki. Śmieje się.) Ha! Morska wiedźma! Fretka: Pan aptekarz! (Dundersztyc przewraca się.) (Muzyka z filmu "Kill Bill".) (Pepe zostaje uwolniony z pułapki.) Ej Pepe, chcę sobie kupić coś do jedzenia z automatu. Też chcesz? To bez łachy. Wezmę kotlet i kotlet i kotlet i kompocik. (Naciska guzik.) Głos komputera: Program samozniszczenia wyspy aktywowany. (Pepe chwyta Fretkę i ucieka z kryjówki.) Fretka: Nie! Nie zostawię kotleta! (Wybuch II Wojny Światowej.) Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia? wkrótce Ja, Brobot wkrótce Zabieraj mi tę wielką stopę z twarzy! wkrótce Myjnia samochodowa wkrótce Latający Rybiarz wkrótce Żywy film (Odcinek rozpoczyna się w salonie w domu Flynn-Fletcherów. Lawrence siedzi na kanapie i ogląda Pinheada Pierra w telewizji.) Fineasz: Cześć, Tato. (Fineasz i Ferb wskakują na kanapę obok taty.) Co oglądasz? Lawrence: Och, mój ulubiony program dla dzieci z czasów dzieciństwa. (Piosenka "Czołówka Kapitana Dupy") Kapitan Dupa: Gamatyka kurwiks namieszkała przez kosmitów została najechana przez wielkie zło! Komo seksualizm kroczą z tym, zagrażającym henelazów tualności kosmitó jest on - Kapitan Dupa! Kapitan Dupa! (Dźwięk erroru Windowsa XP.) Ballada o Złobrodym wkrótce Wiwat, K***ania! (parodia odcinka "Wiwat, Doofania!" wkrótceKategoria:Scenariusze przeróbek Kategoria:Scenariusze